exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
FUTURE
| image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - FUTURE cover.jpg | artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE | title = FUTURE | original = | type = Studio Album | released = June 6, 2018 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2015-2018 | genre = Dance-pop, R&B, ballad | length = 45:12 (Sandaime disc) 24:20 (Imaichi disc) 23:28 (Tosaka disc) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "Welcome to TOKYO" "HAPPY" "J.S.B. HAPPINESS" | previous = THE JSB WORLD (2017) | current = FUTURE (2018) | next = RAISE THE FLAG (2020)}} FUTURE is the seventh studio album by Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It was released on June 6, 2018 in five editions: 3CD+4Blu-ray, 3CD+4DVD, 3CD+3Blu-ray, 3CD+3DVD and a 3CD edition. First presses of all editions includes a photobook. The album is a multiple release including Sandaime's seventh album, Imaichi Ryuji and Tosaka Hiroomi's solo albums. Editions * 3CD+4DVD (RZCD-86589~91/B~E, ¥9,980) * 3CD+4Blu-ray (RZCD-86592~4/B~E, ¥10,980) * 3CD+3DVD (RZCD-86595~7/B~D, ¥6,980) * 3CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86598~600/B~D, ¥7,980) * 3CD (RZCD-86601~3, ¥4,000) Singles Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Welcome to TOKYO DVD.jpg|"Welcome to TOKYO"|link=Welcome to TOKYO Sandaime J Soul Brothers - HAPPY DVD.jpg|"HAPPY"|link=HAPPY Sandaime J Soul Brothers - JSB HAPPINESS DVD cover.jpg|"J.S.B. HAPPINESS"|link=J.S.B. HAPPINESS Digital Singles Tosaka Hiroomi - WASTED LOVE cover.jpg|"WASTED LOVE"|link=WASTED LOVE Tosaka Hiroomi - DIAMOND SUNSET cover.jpg|"DIAMOND SUNSET"|link=DIAMOND SUNSET Imaichi Ryuji - ONE DAY cover.jpg|"ONE DAY"|link=ONE DAY Tosaka Hiroomi - LUXE cover.jpg|"LUXE"|link=LUXE Imaichi Ryuji - Angel cover.jpg|"Angel"|link=Angel RYUJI-IMAICHI-Thank-you.jpg|"Thank you"|link=Thank you Imaichi Ryuji - Alter Ego cover.jpg|"Alter Ego"|link=Alter Ego Sandaime J Soul Brothers - FUTURE cover.jpg|"Koi to Ai"|link=Koi to Ai Tracklist CD ; Disc 1 - FUTURE # RAINBOW # HAPPY # BRIGHT # J.S.B. LOVE # J.S.B. DREAM # J.S.B. HAPPINESS # Hotaru (蛍; Firefly) # Koi to Ai (恋と愛; Love to Love) # Welcome to TOKYO # FUTURE ; Disc 2 - Imaichi Ryuji # ONE DAY # Angel # Thank you # Alter Ego # SHINING - Imaichi Ryuji feat. Ne-Yo # LOVE HURTS - Imaichi Ryuji feat. Brian McKnight ; Disc 3 - Tosaka Hiroomi # INTRO ~CLAIR DE LUNE~ # WASTED LOVE # DIAMOND SUNSET # LUXE - Tosaka Hiroomi feat. CRAZYBOY # Smile Moon Night # END of LINE # HEY feat. Afrojack DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 # Welcome to TOKYO (Music Video) # HAPPY (Music Video) # J.S.B. LOVE (Music Video) # J.S.B. DREAM (Music Video) # J.S.B. HAPPINESS (Music Video) # Koi to Ai (Music Video) # RAINBOW (Music Video) ; Disc 2 # ONE DAY (Music Video) # Angel (Music Video) # Thank you (Music Video) ; Disc 3 # WASTED LOVE (Music Video) # DIAMOND SUNSET (Music Video) # LUXE (Music Video) ; Disc 4 3CD+4DVD and 3CD+4Blu-ray editions only * SEVEN/7 (Documentary Film) Featured Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Oricon Chart Positions Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 227,705 Digital Sales Total Reported Sales: 4,805* Billboard Japan Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: 225,539+ Other Charts Trivia * The songs "Koi to Ai" and "RAINBOW" were pre-released digitally and used to promote the album. * This is the second studio album to include "J.S.B. DREAM" but it's due to this album including the J.S.B. songs trilogy. * All songs from Imaichi Ryuji and Tosaka Hiroomi discs (except for Tosaka's intro song) were later released on their own respective solo albums LIGHT>DARKNESS and FULL MOON. References External Links * Oricon Profile: 3CD+4DVD | 3CD+4Blu-ray | 3CD+3DVD | 3CD+3Blu-ray | 3CD Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums Category:Imaichi Ryuji Category:Imaichi Ryuji Albums Category:Tosaka Hiroomi Category:Tosaka Hiroomi Albums Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Albums